Mi chico malo
by MonsterDirectionerBoy
Summary: A Kendall lo obligan a ser un chico malo y lo que es peor lo obligan a tratar a Logan como mierda esto a Logan no le agrada y se enoja con el. Ahora Kendall tendrá que confesar sus sentimientos a Logan para lograr que lo perdone. TERMINADA.


**Hola ¿como están? Esta es mi segunda historia decidí hacerla porque mi primera historia tuvo mucho éxito. Esta historia sera de una trama muy diferente a como se vio en mi primera historia llamada Nueva vida en Los Ángeles. Esta historia es mas apegada a la serie de nikelodeon e inspirada en el episodio donde a Kendall lo obligan a ser un chico malo y bueno este es un fic corto pero aquí esta.**

Era inicio de semana para los chicos de BTR, Logan, James, Kendall y Carlos y eso tambien se significaba que tenían que ir a Roque Récords para seguir en la grabación de su primer álbum debut. Aunque ellos disfrutaban mucho su trabajo como banda como a cualquier persona se le dificultaba levantarse en las mañanas de los lunes.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo la señora Knight- hoy hice uno hot cakes para desayunar - mientras les servía a los chicos-

-Gracias mama- dijo Kendall-

-Hoy necesitaremos demasiada energía para poder grabar- dijo Logan-

-Bien-dijo James- mejor me llevare el desayuno para la habitación necesito estar vestido de lo mejor y estar muy bien peinado- acto seguido tomo su plato y se fue-

-Yo mientras buscare mi casco que no lo veo desde ayer- dijo Carlos-

-Bien chicos Katie y yo nos iremos de compras- dijo la señora Knight-

-Muy bien mamá- respondió Kendall así dejándolo solo con Logan-

A Logan le encantaba estar solo con Kendall de echo esta enamorado de el desde los 14 años pero nunca se animo a confesarle sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazado y terminar una grandiosa amistad.

Por otro lado a Kendall le agradaba también estar solo con Logan, el no lo podía explicar pero sentía una gran atracción a el el era y es el único chico en el que se a fijado de una forma diferente era confuso para el.

Así paso el tiempo y un auto llego por los chicos para llevarlos a Roque Récords el viaje fue cómodo y como siempre Kendall y Logan estaban juntos en los asientos de en medio Carlos y James estaban en los de atrás.

Después de haber llegado a su destino los chicos bajaron del carro se alistaron para grabar.

-Bien perros- dijo Gustavo- antes de empezar a grabar eligiéremos quien sera el chico malo de la banda-

-¿El chico malo?- pregunto Logan-

-Si - contesto Gustavo- todos saben que en las bandas siempre tiene que haber un chico malo- y ya sabemos quien sera -

-¿Quien?- preguntaron los 4 chicos al mismo tiempo-

-Kendall - respondió Gustavo-

-¿Que? - dijo Kendall - ¿y yo porque? -

-Porque tu eres como el líder de esta banda y todos saben que el líder siempre es el chico malo - respondió Kelly -

-Pero yo no quiero ser el chico malo - dijo Kendall - yo odio ser alguien que no soy-

- Kendall - dijo Gustavo - no me importa si no quieres ser el chico malo lo haces porque lo haces - Gustavo parecía muy tenso - ademas Grifin es el que exige que tu también seas el chico malo, bien chicos vallan a vestirle.

Acto seguido varia gente se llevo a Kendall a un lugar que al parecer ara vestuario y maquillaje.

-Oye oye oye Gustavo - dijo Carlos - no puedes hacerle esto a Kendall -

-Si, si nuestro amigo se opone nosotros también - dijo Logan

-Si se oponen todos ustedes serán despedidos - contesto Gustavo -

-Pero esto es tan injusto - se quejo James -

-La vida no es justa - grito Gustavo - ahora vallan al estudio yo estaré ahí en 15 minutos -

Después de eso los chicos de mala gana llegaron al estudio esperando a que llegaran todos pasaron los 15 minutos y nadie llegaba hasta que 10 minutos mas vieron como Kelly y Gustavo llegaban.

-Bien chicos aquí tienen a su nuevo chico malo - dijo Kelly -

Acto seguido entro Kendall muy diferente por la ropa que no era como lo acostumbraban a ver vestido el peinado y un poco de maquillaje parecía en realidad un chico malo.

-Wow - dijeron los 3 chicos -

- (se ve tan sexy así vestido) - pensó Logan -

-Entiendo que quieran que finja ser un chico malo pero ¿porque tengo que estar así vestido en el estudio si nadie nos esta viendo -

-Porque Grifin va a venir en cualquier momento y el quiere verte asi vestido cuando llegue - contesto Gustavo -

Después de eso comenzaron a grabar Kendall logro notar que Logan le daba muchas miradas a el, el no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de un rato grabando llego Grifin el vio como grababan y Kendall tuvo que actuar como si fuera un chico malo, lo que mas le dolió a Kendall es que lo obligaron a ser muy cruel con Logan eso lo odiaba pero después de que Grifin se marchara el se disculparía con Logan.

Cuando por fin terminaron las grabaciones salieron a que Grifin diera su reseña acerca de que tan "malo" era Kendall.

- Me gusta - dijo Grifin - espero que sigas con esa actitud Kendall -

- Si Grifin - dijo Kendall pero el noto que esa contestación de chico bueno iso que Grifin pusiera mala cara acto seguido el se movió puso un pie en medio del camino de Logan y lo tumbo -

- Auch - se quejo Logan -

- Oh lo siento no sabia que un simple golpe era suficiente para que te pusieras a llorar - dijo Kendall actuando pero por dentro el decia - (lo siento Logie yo no quiero hacerte esto me estan obligando no me odies)

Logan solo salio muy enojado de la habitación cosa que a Kendall lo puso triste.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, a y Gustavo mas te vale que me ganes mucho dinero con estos chicos- acto seguido Grifin se marcho -

-Bueno perros ya se pueden ir - dijo Gustavo -

Después salieron los 3 chicos de la habitación.

- Bien iré a buscar a Logan - dijo Kendall -

- Wow no te basta con tratarlo de la mierda - dijo Carlos muy serio -

- Si Kendall fuiste muy malo con el creí que eran amigos - dijo James -

- Lo somos pero Gustavo me amenazo de que tenia que ser malo en especial con Logan y no podía desobedecerlo ahora si me disctulpan me iré a buscarlo - dijo Kendall-

- Bien nosotros iremos a casa si lo encontramos en Palm Woods te avisamos - respondió James -

- Gracias - después Kendall se fue corriendo a buscar por todos lados a Logan -

Kendall busco y busco a Logan pero nunca lo encontró hasta que Kendall lo vio en la sala de juntas que estaba vacía Logan estaba leyendo un libro.

- ¿Que quieres? - dijo Logan muy enojado -

- Kendall entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta - quiero disculparme por como te trate, veras cuando Gustavo se fue conmigo me dijo que tenia que se muy cruel a la hora que Grifin llegara pero me ordeno que contigo sea mas que cruel yo me opuse pero luego me amenazo con despedirnos a todos y no iba a permitir eso, Logie enserio lo siento - se disculpo Kendall -

- ¿Estas hablando enserio? - pregunto Logan -

- Mas que enserio, yo nunca lastimaría al chico que amo - acto seguido Kendall abrió los ojos y se puso nervioso por lo que se le escapo decir -

- ¿Tu que? - pregunto Logan asombrado -

Kendall no sabia que decir.

- Prefiero mostrártelo a que decírtelo - dijo Kendall -

Acto seguido Kendall tomo a Logan y le dio un fuerte y cálido beso.

- Logie me gustas desde hace un tiempo y bueno creo que ya no pude esconder mas el secreto - confeso Kendall - y te entiendo si me odias después de esto yo solo ...

Pero Kendall no puedo terminar la oración porque ahora Logan le había dado un beso repentino a Kendall.

- Tu también me gustas ... desde los 14 años y nunca te lo dije porque tenia miedo de arruinar nuestra relación pero ahora ya soy libre de este secreto - contesto Logan -

Después Kendall y Logan comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente fue el mejor beso que los 2 pudieron haber experimentado, duro mucho tiempo y cuando necesitaban aire simplemente se miraban y se vovlvian a besar, después se acostaron en la gran mesa de juntas para estar mas cómodos. No tardo mucho tiempo para que Logan levantara su mano y lo pusiera en el pene de Kendall por arriba de los pantalones eso a Kendall lo excito mucho y después tuvo una gran erección.

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto Logan? - pregunto Kendall -

-Claro - respondió Logan - ademas creo que mi adrenalina y mi excitación aumenta sabiendo que en cualquier momento nos puedan descubrir -

Después Kendall y Logan se besaron mas apasionadamente hasta que Kendall se quito la camisa y a Logan casi se la arranco. Kendall comenzó a lamer el pecho de Logan y también los pezones, esto le gusto demasiado a Logan, poco a poco bajo sin despegar su lengua hasta que desabrocho los pantalones a Logan y con mucha desesperación y lujuria se deshizo rápidamente de ellos y la ropa interior de Logan, dejando ver un gran pene.

- Wow Logie que grande esta - dijo Kendall -

No dudo en meterse todo el pene de Logan a la boca y moverse de arriba a abajo.

- Ahh .. mmm .. mmm Kenny no ... te detengas - pidió Logan -

Kendall no paro hasta que ya no aguanto mas y se quito el su pantalón y su ropa interior.

- Kenny ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - pregunto Logan -

- Por supuesto Logie - contesto Kendall -

- Asme sentir que estoy en el cielo - dijo Logan

Después Kendall metió su pene dentro de Logan esto lo volvió loco empezó a moverse.

- Ahhhhh aaaaaaaaa ... Kenny ... siii .. mas rápido ... - pedía Logan entre gemidos -

- Como lo ordenes - respondió Kendall

Kendall se empezo a mover mas rapido eso a Logan le gusto Logan gemia tanto de placer el estaba en el cielo.

- Aaaaaaahh siii mas mas mas MAS - pedía Logan -

-Logie me voy a correr - dijo Kendall -

- Aslo dentro de mi no quiero desperdiciar nada -

Kendall derramo todo su semen dentro de Logan despues ambos comenzaron a besarse.

- Te haré 2 preguntas - dijo Kendall -

- Por supuesto Kenny- contesto Logan -

- 1 ¿me perdonas por tratarte como mierda hace rato?- dijo Kendall -

- Por supuesto Kenny eso ya quedo en el olvido - dijo Logan mientras depositaba un beso en la nariz de Kendall -

- Y 2 ¿quieres ser mi novio? - pregunto Kendall -

- Si si si nada me aria mas feliz - contesto Logan-

Después comenzaron a besarse estaban apunto de volver a hacer el amor pero el celular de Kendall sonó. Era James.

- Hola- respondió Kendall-

- Kendall ¿encontraste a Logan? - pregunto James -

- Si aquí esta conmigo - respondió Kendall -

- ¿Esta bien? - pregunto James -

- O si mas que bien -

Después Kendall colgó y una vez mas volvieron al cielo. A partir de ese día ellos cuando querían estar solos solo iban a esa habitación se encerraban e iban a las nubes.

**Aquí termina mi fic se que solo tiene un capitulo pero esperen mi próxima novela que sera mas larga al estilo de mi primera novela. Adiós :)**


End file.
